


Such a Pretty Face

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This week's drabble of one hundred words has two challenge words: "literal" and "fool." Hope you all like it. Dean really does have a very pretty face</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Pretty Face

))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 

"What?!"

"You heard me," Dean said.

"Usually people have to know you at least an hour before they want to kill you."

"Real funny, Sam," Dean said sarcastically.

"He was probably just fooling around."

"I don't know, seems clear to me. Some random guy in a bar bathroom says he wants to blow me away, I take it pretty literal."

Sam's eyes widened. He held back a snicker. "Dean. Did he really say he wants to blow you away?"

Dean thought back. He blanched.

Sam dissolved into laughter at the pole-axed expression on his brother's face. "Oh, you heartbreaker, you!"


End file.
